


if your eyes are that warm (i’d gladly get lost in them)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Avoiding Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Sorry Not Sorry, Stream of Consciousness, super rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Finally, finally, Jyn was back on Hoth.Well, she wasn’t thrilled about still being on Hoth; nobody liked Hoth. The only reason she was glad to be back from a five day mission on Deveron was because Cassian was on Hoth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for rebelcaptainprompts "warmth"  
> another thing on Hoth because i love thick blankets and cuddles. Definitely turned out more ramble-y than normal >.> half of it is Jyn’s stream-of-consciousness

Finally, _finally_ , Jyn was back on Hoth. 

Well, she wasn’t thrilled about still being on Hoth; nobody liked Hoth. The only reason she was glad to be back from a five day mission on Deveron was because Cassian was on Hoth.

She’d gotten a little more attached than she’d planned. Then again, things never seem to go according to plan when the Rogues are involved.

She had a feeling that Cassian had more feelings toward her than necessary for a teammate. They’d been dancing around said feelings since they got of Scarif. Honestly, ask anyone in the Rebellion and they’d say they were amazed Erso and Andor had lasted that long.

Close quarters on Hoth, however, made it hard to keep everything in its assigned boxes, not to mention them seeing each other for days on end when the base gets trapped in a blizzard or something else annoying and cold and no one can leave.

* * *

Cassian and K2 were waiting in the hangar when Bodhi landed the ship. Jyn stretched when she stood from the copilot’s seat and gave a two-fingered salute out the viewport at them.

It was easy to pretend they were nothing more than good friends and fall into an easy friendship, full of banter, and sly grins, and shoulder touches. That was the problem though.

How easy it was to be open with him.

She knew that compared to him, she wore her emotions on her sleeve. To be sure, she was infinitely easier to read than the trained spy. 

Who knew, right?

She grimaced and shivered when the ramp lowered and a blast of cold air filled the cargo bay.

Cassian seemed amused at her reaction.

“What’s so funny, _Captain_?” she asked indignantly, tilting her chin at him defiantly.

Cassian just shook his head and gripped her elbow loosely.

“Come on. The Princess wants your report immediately.”

Over all, Jyn liked Princess Leia. She took no shit - had a ‘talk shit, get hit’ attitude - and, despite her size, commanded the attention of the room whenever she walked in. It was like she took up more space than she realized and no one could ignore her. Leia seemed to understand Jyn’s need to be moving and constantly doing something; Jyn rarely saw the Princess _not_ doing something. Often, there was an abandoned, cold cup of caf by Leia’s side.

Over all, Jyn liked Han Solo. He was her kind of guy, an easy-going “get hit, talk shit,” who cared little to nothing of what anyone thought of him, and understood her need to talk shit and drink him under the table. (It had happened before; it’ll happen again.)

Over all, Jyn did not like it when Han Solo and Princess Leia went head-to-head. Literally no one could avoid it. The first few times when they argued in the corridor, whoever needed to get around would wait patiently. Pretty soon, everyone understood they weren’t stopping anytime soon, and just go through them.

Jyn’s report was delayed by twenty minutes, because Han had chosen the few minutes before Jyn had returned to pick a fight with Leia.

Jyn was freezing by the time she was done.

She demanded a hot shower and thicker clothes. 

Not out loud, of course, just in her head.

Very loudly.

With several curses.

She punched in the code to her room to find her roommate, Shara Dameron, in the ‘fresher. And noises were coming from said ‘fresher that Jyn decidedly did not want to investigate.

Kes must have gotten leave and come to Hoth.

With more grumblings, she grabbed her clothes and headed to Cassian’s room. He wouldn’t mind if she borrowed his ‘fresher.

Cassian wasn’t in his room.

Oh well.

She turned the water as hot as it would go. (Maybe Shara and Kes would get a blast of cold water. That’d be hilarious.)

Jyn never showered long.

Cassian was the one who took _forever_.

She was out soon, drying off, pulling on a thick sweater and leggings. She figured she’d hang out in Cassian’s room until she was sure it’d be fine to go back to her room. Or until Kes left again.

Yeah, definitely after Kes left.

She settled on the bed, a few datapads strewn across the sheets for some things she needed to get done.

She’d been working for maybe thirty minutes when the door slid open and Cassian walked in.

Neither of them were surprised to see each other, Jyn because it was his room, and Cassian because she had no concept of personal space once she was friends with you.

Seriously, she would just _show up_ in his room or Bodhi’s and leave wearing a sweater of Bodhi’s or a coat of Cassian’s, or sit, shoulders brushing next to Luke, or throw her legs into Baze’s lap, and only new people who hadn’t been around them often gave her weird looks; everyone else just understood that that was the way she was.

What did surprise Jyn this time was that he walked right over to Jyn and propped his hands on his hips and looked down at her.

Jyn finished tapping at the datapad and looked up at him, confused.

“Something the matter?”

Cassian twisted his mouth to one side, then said,

“Yes.”

He didn’t elaborate.

“Care to elaborate?”

Cassian looked at her, deliberating, and Jyn wondered what the hell she did.

“You are.”

“Me? I’m the matter?”

What the hell did she do?!

“Look, Jyn, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t just walk around pretending like - like I only care about you as a - a friend or a sister, because that’s not true, Jyn, and I -”

His normally unreadable brown eyes were open and desperate and burning like a sun and Jyn decided then and there that she couldn’t do it anymore either.

Less talking, more kissing.

Jyn grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down to her level and pressed her mouth to his, hot, wet, open-mouthed, like they had done this a million times, and maybe they would’ve if Jyn hadn’t been afraid of him leaving, and he hadn’t been afraid of the blood on his hands, or Jyn had kissed him harder in the medbay when he was out, or Cassian had held her tighter on the beach facing death, but either way, they were doing this, and Jyn never wanted him to stop.

He gathered her up in his arms and got on his knees on the bed and pressed her to the wall, cold hands sliding beneath her sweater and she gasped and their lips and teeth and tongues were as tangled as their limbs, and Jyn never wanted him to stop.

* * *

He was so warm, Jyn realized, curled into his chest, buried beneath several blankets, fingers dancing across the plethora of scars. Maybe he didn’t realize it, but he was.

He was blazing, shining like a sun, and maybe that’s what Chirrut saw when he looked at him, maybe Jyn was flickering and burning like a fire, but Cassian was the sun, huge and hot and how could anyone miss him, shining bright in the dark places between stars. Maybe the Kyber crystal made Jyn’s fire concentrated in one spot, but Cassian... no matter what he said, no matter what he’s done, Cassian was better than Jyn would ever be. 

She ran; he fought.

She cared to much, and that made her care to little; he cared to little, and that made him care to much.

They were the opposite sides of a coin, and maybe that’s why trusting each other came as easy as breathing, why they could read their minds without looking, why they could understand each other with a single glance.

They were made for each other and if Jyn believed in soulmates or fate or destiny or gods or even that the Force was for more than just Jedi, she’d believe they were brought together on purpose.

And maybe they were, but who could say, because Jyn knew she overthinks things and maybe that’s what she was doing now, but Cassian was shifting against her and his fingers were dancing lower and then there was no time for thinking, only doing, and it didn’t matter what they were doing, because they would figure it out, and always had.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> don't forget to comment or kudos or something :)


End file.
